The Way It Will Always Be
by Aarolye
Summary: The war is over and now it's time to settle back into reality. A one-shot on how Emma's life adjusts to the newfound family she has gained by entering Storybrooke. Emma has found her parents but her life is nothing like she was expecting. Prince Charming once told Snow White about how he wanted to go home because Emma could take care of herself, so this is what happened.


_The usual disclaimer applies. I don't own anything except my character(s), etc._

**The Way It Will Always Be**

* * *

_Cora's dark soul had finally consumed her and she was forever cursed to live out the rest of her life as an enchanted creature Regina deemed fit for her mother. Peace was finally here in Storybrooke and most of its citizens wanted to go home…back to the Enchanted Forest._

_With the unusual alliance of Rumpelstiltskin, Regina, the Blue Fairy and Emma, a portal which allowed everyone to travel back and forth world was created. This portal was a giant mirror; similar to the one Rumpelstiltskin had given Regina all those years ago._

_Snow White's castle was rebuilt and everything was restored as before, but in return something else was torn down…a piece of Emma's heart._

* * *

The sun was setting outside the castle while Henry and Emma strode through the corridors, following the castle servant. The halls were no longer foreign to them, but the holidays still were since it had only been just over a year since the castle was rebuilt to its original glory. The two were led to their separate chambers to change into more appropriate attire for the occasion. After changing into their respective royal clothing, Emma left her room to find Henry already dressed and waiting for her. As soon as she emerged Henry's eyes widened.

"You're not going to wear a dress?" Henry immediately asked. Emma was indeed not wearing the lavender dress waiting for her in the closet. Instead, she was wearing formal clothing – only the dress pants version. "Are you kidding me? Would you feel comfortable in _that_?" Emma replied, opening the door so Henry can see the giant, poofy dress lain on the bed. Henry grinned. "Grandma Snow is not going to like this." Emma rolled her eyes. "What is she going to do – ground me?" Emma retorted before turning Henry around so they could make their way to the ballroom.

"So what is this festival for, exactly?" Henry asked. Emma's gaze met his, "It's called Walpurgis Night, something like our equivalent to May Day." Henry still looked confused. "It's like a festival to celebrate spring." She clarified.

The two were finally in front of the giant doors of the ballroom. The awaiting servant gave a quick bow and opened the doors to announce them. Henry and Emma heard a brief fanfare. "Her Royal Highness Emma and His Royal Highness Henry." The servant projected loudly before motioning the two to enter. Emma took a deep breath before grasping Henry's hand and passing through the doors.

The night had been overwhelming for the pair, especially Emma, who did not know how to accept such kind gestures from so many she had not even met in Storybrooke. She was not used to being addressed in such an honorific way that it made her uncomfortable.

* * *

_The pair was immediately greeted by Snow White and Prince Charming after their entrance. The unusual family appeared to be a typical happily-ever-after family, but in fact they were good as masking the turmoil._

_The night was a success for all. It was almost midnight and time for Emma and Henry to return to their world._

* * *

"Emma!" Snow White's voice echoed through the private hallway. Emma was still in the royal outfit and had decided it a bother to change back into her regular clothes. As soon as she heard her mother's voice she came to a halt and turned around. Snow White smiled and asked, "Where's Henry?" Emma smiled back, "He wanted to see the twins so I asked one of the servants to accompany him and take him back home."

Without warning Snow White hugged Emma. "Well, then I guess we have more time to talk privately." said Snow White. Emma hugged her mother back. "No, I'm pretty tired." Emma inquired.

Snow White took Emma's arm and began to walk her down the hallway. "Well, at least spare me 30 minutes – I haven't seen you in 7 months, Emma. You know I wanted to visit, but I wasn't well." Snow explained. "Yeah, the pregnancy…" Emma whispered. At this, Snow White stopped walking, and so did Emma, whose arm was wrapped around Snow's.

Snow White turned to face Emma. "I know we discussed this, but stay, Emma. Stay with us in this castle – your home. Let's start over. I am sorry and you know your father is, too. We both want to be together with you, and Henry –" Snow began her persuasion until she was interrupted by Emma enraged face.

"You know it's too late for that. I'm a grown woman – we're the same age practically! I know that David wanted to come back here – after all, you guys are still young, _and fertile_. I get that – I understand, but staying here to witness my twin siblings get what I can never have is torturous and unfair." Emma argued, trying not to cry and get hysterical. Without a pause, Snow White hugged her first daughter.

"I'm pregnant." Emma whispered into her ear. Snow's hug got tighter as she laughed with joy. The two pulled back.

"Neal and I are going to start over. We're moving to Tallahassee…for good."

* * *

_ With the surprising news, Snow White knew she could not change her daughter's mind. She had come to accept that it would take more time for Emma to forgive David's decision, and eventually Snow White's decision as well._


End file.
